Ancora Daemonium - Trauma
Trauma Psychische Störung durch ein belastendes Ereignis, die außerhalb der üblichen menschlichen Erfahrung liegt. Übersicht (Part 5) Eins: Alkohol Als die goldenen Sonnenstrahlen dem halb heruntergelassenen Rollläden trotzten, hatte sein Körper den Alkohol noch immer nicht ganz abgebaut. Er spürte eine tief sitzende Übelkeit, sein Mund fühlte sich pelzig an und sein Kopf schmerzte, als würde er zerdrückt und gleichzeitig durchbohrt werden. Jeder Knochen im Leib tat weh, am schlimmsten betroffen waren Hüfte, Ellenbogen und Schultern. Nach mehreren Malen des Blinzelns öffnete er die Augen und bemerkte, dass er neben seinem Bett lag. Ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihm. Er hatte zwar auf dem Boden geschlafen, aber wenigstens war er nicht wieder in seinem Erbrochenen aufgewacht. Sein Körper ächzte, als der Mann sich erhob. Gab es einen Zeitpunkt, an dem er keine Schmerzen leiden müsste? Unwahrscheinlich. Er atmete die stickige, nach Alkohol stinkende Luft seiner Wohnung tief ein. Die schwarzen Haare auf seinem Kopf waren zerzaust und spröde, sein Gesicht ausgezehrt und seine Augen blutunterlaufen. Wie jeden Morgen zitterten seine Hände unkontrolliert, und so griff er direkt zur halbleeren Wodkaflasche auf seinem Nachttisch und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Er begab sich ins Badezimmer seines heruntergekommen Hauses, auch hier standen die verschiedensten alkoholischen Getränke. Von Rum über Whisky bis hin zu Asbach. Was er jetzt brauchte war eine Dusche, und so drehte er das Wasser auf, wie immer in der Hoffnung, sich danach weniger widerlich zu fühlen; und wie immer wurde er enttäuscht. Als er fertig war, trocknete er sich ab und betrachtete seinen Körper im Spiegel. Er war Mitte dreißig, in diesem Alter hatten die meisten Männer mit Gewichtszunahme zu kämpfen, er jedoch war vollkommen abgemagert und war weit davon entfernt, gesund auszusehen. Wie er den Mann im Spiegel hasste. Er fuhr mit der Hand über seine Brust. Fünf Buchstaben waren darauf tätowiert worden: ‚E M I L Y‘. Der Mann spürte, dass ihm die Tränen kamen. Sechs Jahre war es nun her, dass er, Christian Reißer, versucht hatte, ein kleines Mädchen vor einem bestialischen Monster zu retten. Sechs Jahre, seit er einen pädophilen Vergewaltiger mit seinen eigenen Händen getötet hatte. Sechs Jahre, seit Emily in seinen Armen gestorben war. Er strich noch einmal über sein Tattoo. Niemals würde er vergessen, wie ihre Eltern ihn angesehen hatten. Diese Mischung aus Dankbarkeit, Verzweiflung, Enttäuschung… und Hass. Christian atmete tief durch. Eigentlich hätte er den Rest seines Lebens im Gefängnis verbracht, immerhin hatte er damals einen Mord begangen, doch wegen der extremen psychischen Belastung wurde er für unzurechnungsfähig befunden. Sie hatten ihm ins Gesicht gebrüllt, dass er den Verstand verloren hätte, und das Schlimmste daran war, dass sie damit Recht hatten. Die nächsten vier Jahre seines Lebens hatte Christian in einer Nervenheilanstalt verbracht. Dank seiner guten Kooperation – er hatte verzweifelt auf jede Form von Linderung gehofft – und medikamentöser Behandlung wurde er schließlich entlassen. Ihm war klar, dass er nicht einmal ansatzweise geheilt war, aber die Bürokraten waren der Meinung gewesen, er sei lebensfähig. Vor zwei Jahren schließlich war er nach St. Agatha gezogen, einem mehr oder weniger kleinen Dorf, das niemanden interessierte. Hier hatte er für einen Spottpreis ein völlig heruntergekommenes Haus gekauft und sich mühsam mit dem Verkauf seines Autos, Gelegenheitsjobs und Sozialhilfe durchgeschlagen. Der größte Teil der Dorfbewohner hatte ihn von Anfang an alleine wegen seines verkommenen Aussehens abgelehnt. Sollte ihm nur recht sein. Er hatte keine größeren Pläne, als sich langsam zu Tode zu saufen. Mehr hatte er nicht verdient. Mit bedächtigen Schritten ging er zurück in sein Schlafzimmer und öffnete eine Schublade. Sieben neun Millimeter Schusswaffen mit glänzenden, metallischen Läufen. Er strich über den kalten Stahl seiner Lieblingspistole. Hätte er damals doch nur eine Waffe gehabt. Alles! Alles wäre anders gewesen! Das Mädchen würde noch leben, wenn er damals bewaffnet gewesen wäre. Eine Weile stand Christian nur da und sah zu, wie salzige Tropfen auf das Magazin fielen. Schließlich wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, zog sich an, steckte eine Waffe ein und ging in Richtung Haustür in den Garten. Er hatte Emily nicht retten können. Sein Leben hatte keinen Sinn mehr. Trotzdem war St. Agatha ein schönes Fleckchen Erde, sein Leben an einem Ort wie diesem zu beenden war mehr, als er für sein erbärmliches Selbst gehofft hatte. Zwei: Dunkle Wolken „Hallo Christian!“, begrüßte ihn eine fröhliche Stimme, als er sich über den Zaun lehnte und von seinem Randgrundstück aus den Wald betrachtete. Ein kleines Mädchen hüpfte gut gelaunt am Zaun vorbei. Sie war halb so groß wie Christian, trug ein weißes T-Shirt, eine kurze, grüne Hose und dazu passende Flip-Flops. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten, sie hatte ein etwas schmales Gesicht, was sie aber nicht weniger niedlich machte. Der gebrochene Mann lächelte. „Hallo Lilli, geht es dir gut?“, fragte er mit beinahe dankbarer Stimme. Das Mädchen nickte eifrig. „Ja, wir wollen gleich auf der Wiese spielen gehen!“ Sie deutete auf die Grünflache neben dem an das Dorf angrenzenden Wald. „Tina hat gesagt, sie würde was ganz Tolles mitbringen, aber Mama sagt ich soll früh wieder heimkommen, weil’s heut regnet!“ Lilli kräuselte die Lippen. Christian sah zum Himmel. Tatsächlich waren am Horizont ein paar Wolken zu sehen, während der Vortag herrlichstes Sommerwetter lieferte, schien das Glück St. Agatha langsam zu verlassen. „Tja sieht wohl so aus, aber es ist eben nicht immer schön“, antwortete er und zwang sich anschließend zu lächeln. „Aber es wird bestimmt bald schöner und du kannst wieder den ganzen Tag spielen!“ Selbst Lilli bemerkte, dass der ehemalige Detektiv nicht an diese Aussage glaubte. „Ich glaube, dass meine Mama sowieso nicht will, dass ich heute lange draußen bin! Aber nicht, weil’s regnet!“ Das Mädchen hatte die Hände trichterförmig um den Mund gelegt, als wolle sie Christian zuflüstern. „Viele Leute gehen heute ins Rathaus! Papa meinte heut‘ morgen, dass irgendwas Schlimmes passiert ist! Er wollte aber nicht sagen, was!“ Diese Aussage verwunderte den Mann. „Was Schlimmes? Hm… Was könnte wohl Schlimmes passiert sein?“, fragte er und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Weiß nicht, aber Hannah hat gesagt, dass irgendwas in der Krone war!“ „Dem Gasthaus?“ „Ja, aber meine Eltern wollten nicht sagen, was!“ Christian runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube ich sollte auch mal ans Rathaus gehen!“, sagte er, worauf Lilli ihm ein Lächeln schenkte, das Balsam für seine zerstörte Seele war. Ein warmes, freundliches, anerkennendes Lächeln der Bewunderung, mit dem ein Kind jeden Erwachsenen zum Schmelzen bringen konnte. „Erzählst du mir dann, was passiert ist?“, fragte sie erwartungsvoll. „Natürlich!“, war die sanfte Antwort, worauf das Lächeln des Mädchens noch strahlender wurde. „Und jetzt geh mit deinen Freundinnen spielen!“ Lilli nickte heiter. „Ja mach ich! Vielen, vielen Dank! Tschüss Christian!“, rief sie und hüpfte davon. „Wiedersehen Lilli…“, sagte der Mann in Zimmerlautstärke. Die achtjährige Lilli war der einzige Bewohner dieses Dorfs, der in ihm keinen heruntergekommenen Alkoholiker sah. Sie war die Einzige, die ihn als Mensch wahrnahm, und da sie auf dem Schulweg immer wieder an ihm vorbei kam, hatte sich tatsächlich eine Art Freundschaft zwischen ihnen entwickelt. Und jetzt in den Schulferien kam sie öfter an seinem Haus vorbei. Er wusste nicht, ob ihre Eltern das billigten, er wusste nur, dass dieses kleine Mädchen einer der wenigen Aspekte in St. Agatha war, die ihn davon abhielten, vollends wahnsinnig zu werden. Die meisten Dörfler blieben nur unter sich, und Toleranz wurde bestenfalls geheuchelt. Mit diesen Gedanken schwang sich Christian über den Zaun und machte sich auf den Weg zum Rathaus. Lilli hatte ihn neugierig gemacht. So machte er eine kleine Wanderung durch das Dorf, immer der Kirche entgegen, die dem Rathaus gegenüberstand. Früher war Christian sehr oft in der Kirche gewesen. Als er gerade hergezogen war, hatte er sich fast täglich vor den Altar gekniet. Hatte für Emilys Seele gebetet. Manchmal schämte er sich dafür, religiös geworden zu sein. Es konnte einfach keinen Gott geben! Kein Gott würde solche schrecklichen Dinge zulassen! Und doch… Ein Teil von ihm hegte den verzweifelten Wunsch, dass Emily nach ihrem schrecklichen Tod Trost erfahren würde, und dass sie jetzt glücklich über eine endlose Wiese im Paradies tollte. Zu Rheinhold, dem damaligen Pastoren von St. Agatha, hatte er beinahe eine Freundschaft aufgebaut. Er hatte ihm alles erzählt, ihm nach einigem Zögern jedes Detail anvertraut und der Pfarrer hatte sich als verständnisvoll, ja sogar bewundernd gezeigt. Manchmal war es ihm sogar gelungen, Christians Schmerz zu lindern. Doch vor einem Jahr war Rheinhold versetzt worden. Jetzt leitete ein arroganter, konservativer Pseudo-Moralist die Gemeinde der Gläubigen. Ein bitteres Lächeln stahl sich auf Christians Lippen. Während er noch in Gedanken versunken war, erreichte er das Rathaus und bemerkte, dass sich eine beachtliche Menschenmenge vor die Eingangstür drängte. „Leute, bitte!“ Die Tür wurde geöffnet und ein braunhaariger, faltiger Mann um die Fünfzig stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um die wild durcheinanderredende Masse zu überblicken. „Jetzt beruhigt euch!“, rief er. „Gehen wir nochmal durch, was wir wissen…! Gestern geschahen Morde…!“, der Mann atmete tief durch und bewegte seinen Adamsapfel deutlich. Christian kannte diese Geste nur zu gut. Es war der klägliche Versuch, den Schmerz hinunter zu schlucken. „Drei von unseren Freunden sind in der "Krone" gestorben! Keine Spur von einem Täter, und außerdem ist seitdem der Strom ausgefallen, sodass auch niemand die Polizei rufen konnte!“, sprach er weiter. Christians Augenbrauen fuhren nach oben. Von einem Stromausfall hatte er nichts bemerkt, da er sowieso kaum elektronische Geräte benutzte, auch Lilli hatte nichts davon erzählt. „Dann muss einfach jemand hinfahren!“, „Aber so lange wir nicht wissen, wer es war, sollten wir niemanden weglassen!“, „Denkt doch mal an den Ruf von St. Agatha!“, wurde wild durch die Menge gebrüllt. „Du bist der Bürgermeister, Manfred! Was sollen wir machen!?“ Nach diesem lautstarken Statement fixierte jeder einzelne den Mann in der Eingangstür des Rathauses. Manfred zuckte zurück und starrte die Einwohner seines Dorfes an, als wären sie eine Horde feuerspeiender Drachen. „I-ich…!“, stammelte er sichtlich überfordert. Christian schmunzelte. Wieder einmal bewies ein kleines Dorf, dass die Menschheit noch immer aus Kindern bestand. Dennoch hatten sie einige interessante Informationen von sich gegeben… Ein Mord im Gasthaus "Zur Krone"… Am gestrigen Tag war ihm jemand entgegen gekommen. Ein junger Mann, der offenbar nicht ins Dorf gehörte. Normalerweise hätte der Ex-Detektiv ihn nicht sonderlich beachtet, doch seine Augen… Seine Augen waren gezeichnet von Leid und Hass… es waren Augen in denen Christian sich selbst wiedererkannte. „HEY!“, schrie er durch die Menge, worauf sich unzählige überraschte Augenpaare auf ihn richteten. „Hört mal zu…“, setzte er an, wurde jedoch jäh unterbrochen: „Was willst du jetzt? Du gehörst doch gar nicht wirklich hier her!“, „Alkoholiker…!“, „Penner!“ flogen die Beleidigungen aus der Menge, Christian stöhnte auf. „Es ist mir egal, was ihr von mir haltet! Hört mir einfach zu! Es sind Menschen gestorben!“ Dutzende missbilligende Blicke durchbohrten ihn, doch das Stimmengewirr wurde leiser. „Es ist weit hergeholt…“, sagte der scharfsinnige Alkoholiker. „Aber ich habe gestern jemanden getroffen, der aussah als würde er sich im Dorf auskennen, aber nicht hierher gehören. Es war ein junger Mann, nicht älter als 18… Und seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach war er nicht gerade gut auf irgendjemanden zu sprechen. Außerdem ging er in Richtung "Krone".“ Nach diesen Worten holte Christian tief Luft. „Mir ist bewusst, wie unwahrscheinlich klingt, was ich jetzt sage: Als Rheinhold noch Pfarrer war, hat er mir manchmal von einem Vorfall erzählt, der mittlerweile zehn Jahre her ist… Es ging dabei um einen Jungen namens…“, er kramte in seinem Gedächtnis, kam jedoch nur auf den Vornamen: „Maksim…“ Es sah fast lächerlich aus, wie die Kinnladen der Anwesenden synchron nach unten klappten und Augen bis zum Anschlag aufgerissen wurden. Betretenes Schweigen breitete sich aus. „D-das ist doch…!“, wurde nach einer Weile gestottert. „Am Ende ist er der Mörder! Seht ihn doch an!“, eine Frau zeigte mit dem Finger auf Christian. Zustimmendes Murmeln durchfuhr die Menge. „Ja, er will nur ablenken!“ „Hört auf damit! Ich weiß, es ist unwahrscheinlich, aber wir können es nicht ausschließen! Hört doch, wir wissen nicht was hier los ist, also müssen wir jetzt zusammenarbeiten und systematisch herausfinden…!“ „Bah, systematisch, du mich auch!“, mit lautstarker, unverhohlener Abneigung in der Stimme unterbrach ihn eine dickliche Frau mit braunen Haaren und Brille. „Hier wurden Morde begangen! Ich nehme jetzt meine Kinder und verschwinde!“ Wieder Kopfnicken und laute Rufe der Beipflichtung. „Nein, wartet!“, rief Christian. „Wir wissen doch gar nicht…!“, doch es war zu spät. Die Menge war auseinander gestoben und jeder machte sich auf den Weg nach Hause, zweifellos um das Wichtigste zusammen zu packen. Der Bürgermeister kehrte unterdessen ins Rathaus zurück. Christian Reißer griff sich an die Stirn. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass diese Leute im Begriff waren, einen furchtbaren Fehler zu begehen. Schon immer hatte er einen sehr ausgeprägten Instinkt. Damals hatte er durch ihn ein kleines Mädchen gefunden und heute spürte er, dass es eine schlechte Idee war, jetzt zu fliehen. „Hilf uns…“, flüsterte er und spähte in den Himmel. Doch er bekam keine Antwort. Nur die dunklen Wolken zogen sich allmählich am Hoizont zusammen. Drei: Hunger „Nun mach schon!“, kreischte sie fast hysterisch. Ihr Mann grub die Fingernägel ins Lenkrad. Im Rückspiegel sah er seine zwei Söhne, wie sie mit unsicheren Mienen zurückstarrten. „Wir müssen hier weg!“, wie so oft brachte seine Frau seine Nerven zum Vibrieren. „Ich mach ja schon, Simone, bitte, gib mir wenigstens die Chance aus dem Dorf zu kommen!“ Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er das kantige Gesicht seiner Frau. Ihre rot-braunen Haare waren von ihren nervösen Händen zerzaust. „Wo wollen wir eigentlich hin?“, fragte sein ältester Sohn. „Einfach weg!“ Simone hatte schon immer zu Überreaktionen geneigt; nicht die beste Veranlagung für eine Lehrerin, doch jetzt, wo Morde im Dorf begangen wurden, gab es kein Halten mehr. „Wir haben’s ja gleich geschafft!“, versuchte der Fahrer zu beschwichtigen. „Siehst du, da ist schon der Ortsaus…“, er verstummte. Mehrere Autos hatten sich auf den Weg gemacht, das Dorf zu verlassen und sie alle blieben absolut gleichzeitig stehen, als hätte jedes von ihnen eine Mauer gerammt. Die Insassen wurden herumgeschleudert und die widerstandsfähigen Sicherheitsgurte schnitten ihnen ins Fleisch. Simone hielt sich das schmerzende Genick als der Motor seinen Dienst quittierte. „Was… was ist…?“, fragte sie benommen, sie kam nicht weiter. Sie spürte wie ein eiskalter Schauder sie durchzuckte. Aus dem Fenster heraus konnte sie sehen, wie sich der bis eben bewölkte Himmel pechschwarz färbte. „Was… was soll das, eben war es doch noch…“, sie hörte wie ihr Mann sich unterbrach. Einen Moment lang schien vollkommene Stille zu herrschen. Nichts und Niemand gaben einen Laut von sich. Jeder hatte das Gefühl, auf etwas zu warten… etwas das jeden Moment eintreffen würde… etwas Schreckliches. Und so geschah es auch. Ein regelmäßiges Pumpen, leise wie ein Flüstern, aber unbestreitbar anwesend. Das Bild eines pulsierenden Herzens flackerte in Simones Kopf auf. Was hatte ein Klang wie dieser in ihrem Auto verloren? Ihre Hände zitterten in Unbehagen. Was einen Puls hatte lebte… Und was lebte konnte anderen Lebewesen Schaden zufügen… „Ich… habe… Hunger…!“, eine widerlich verzerrte, kehlige Stimme setzte allen Fragen ein Ende. Von unten sah die Frau auf dem Sitz, wie eine gelbliche, von Metastasen und Eiterbeulen deformierte Hand nach ihr griff. Ein abartiger Auswuchs von einem Arm spross wie ein Pilz aus dem Boden des Autos. Eine widerlich gelbe, pulsierende Masse schien dabei eine Art Wurzel zu bilden. Die Lehrerin war wie gelähmt. Ihr Mund fühlte sich trocken an und in ihrer Brust spürte sie eine erbarmungslose Kälte. Was passierte hier? Wo war sie hier hineingeraten? Innerhalb weniger Sekunden suchte ihr gelähmter Verstand verzweifelt, nach einer logischen, oder zumindest nach einer logisch erscheinenden Erklärung. „Ich… habe… HUNGER!“ Nun entwuchs dem gelblichen Klumpen ein schrecklich entstelltes Gesicht. Wie ein Beulenpestkranker im letzten Stadium war die abscheuliche Fratze von Eitergeschwüren übersät. Und das aus dem Boden wachsende Wesen griff langsam nach Simone. „Nein… Oh Gott! NEIN!“, kreischte sie und ihre Schockstarre löste sich im Bruchteil einer Sekunde. Sie riss sich den Gurt vom Leib, trat die Tür auf und sprang der Länge nach aus dem Auto, während sie darauf achtete, diese grausige Kreatur nicht zu berühren. Mit dem Kiefer voraus landete sie auf dem Boden. Blitzartig spürte sie, wie ein stechender Schmerz durch ihr Gesicht fuhr. „Was…?“, versuchte sie sich selbst zuzuflüstern, doch die Benommenheit erstickte den Satz bevor sie ihn aussprach. Ihre Familie! Mit den verborgenen Kräften einer Mutter sprang sie auf und drehte sich um, doch von ihrem Auto fehlte jede Spur, und dabei blieb es nicht: Das Dorf, die anderen Autos, jedes andere Lebewesen! Alles schien sich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Nur schwarzer Himmel und die Farbe aufzüngelnder Flammen, die der Horizont mittlerweile angenommen hatte. „Ancora..!“, würgte eine gequält wirkende Stimme hervor. „Ancoraaaa!“, ein Chor aus gurgelnden Sprechorganen quetschte das Wort hervor. ‚Ancora‘… Wo hatte sie das schon einmal gehört? Während Simone sich hektisch auf der von Gras umgebenen Straße umsah, fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie erstarrte und wandte ihren Blick von allem ab, was um sie herum geschah. „Ancora!“, wieder eine gurgelnde Stimme. Dann begann eine faulende Hand aus dem Boden zu wachsen. Wieder war eines dieser entstellten, mit Eiterbeulen und Narben bedeckten Wesen der Erde entstiegen. Die Bestie gab einen Laut von sich, als würde sie sich übergeben, und sprang auf Simone zu. Die Lehrerin stolperte panisch zurück. Der Schock schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, während ihr Herz im Takt zu ihrem fließenden Schweiß raste. Warum passierte ihr das? Ein Teil ihres Bewusstseins ahnte die Antwort. Während sie kurz davor war, den ersten Schreck zu überwinden und zu rennen, wie sie noch nie gerannt war, raste etwas unfassbar Schnelles an ihrem Gesicht vorbei. Es blieb im Boden neben ihr stecken und mit einem flüchtigen Seitenblick erkannte sie, dass es ein Messer war. „Ancora!“, sabberte das Monster vor ihr. Eine unerklärliche, irrationale Wut packte Simone. „Komm schon!“, flüsterte sie. „KOMM UND HOL MICH!“ Und mit diesem Schrei ergriff sie das Messer und sprang auf das Monster zu. Ihr war, als wäre ihre ganze Gefühlswelt in eine Richtung gezerrt worden. Als wären ihre Gemütsregungen Elektronen, die jemand mit einem Magneten ausgerichtet hatte. Normalerweise würde sie jetzt rennen, bis ihre Füße nachgeben würden, doch irgendetwas in ihr blendete die Angst aus, und ein lange verdrängter Urinstinkt gab ihr einen uralten Befehl: ‚Kämpfe! ‘ Die Bestie hieb mit ihren Klauen nach der wütenden Frau, doch diese startete blitzschnell einen Gegenangriff. Sie ignorierte den Ekel, griff nach dem Arm der widerlichen Kreatur und zog sie an sich. Statt dass die von Krankheit entstellte Monstrosität sich wehrte, versuchte sie sich loszureißen, doch Simone hielt sie fest. Ihr Griff hatte eine Stärke, die sie selbst nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Als sie die Klinge in den Bauch des Geschöpfs rammte, quoll eine gelb-grüne Flüssigkeit aus dessen Maul, bevor seine Beine nachgaben und es auf den Boden fiel. Ein manisches Grinsen verzerrte das kantige Gesicht der Lehrerin, als sie sich über ihr Opfer kniete und das Messer wieder und wieder in den Magen des verseuchten Wesens stach. Der kümmerliche Rest ihres rational denkenden Verstandes erwartete eine abartig stinkende Mischung aus Eingeweiden, die aus der Kreatur hervorkamen, doch… Die Innereien des Wesens waren nicht gelblich sondern rosafarben, fast wie Filet. Und sie verströmten einen appetitlichen, ja köstlichen Geruch. Nun wurde Simone von einem anderen Gefühl beherrscht: Hunger. Eine fast schmerzende Leere durchbohrte ihren Magen, und so vergaß sie die letzten Hemmschwellen und ergriff die herausquellenden Eingeweide. Herzhaft biss sie hinein und kostete den unbeschreiblich guten Geschmack. Während sie noch kaute, zerriss ein hämisches Lachen die Luft. „Ihr Idioten! War es nicht die ganze Zeit über offensichtlich? Schämt ihr euch nicht, so einfach zu Marionetten zu werden?“ Ein weiteres Lachen. Diese Stimme gehörte eindeutig keiner entarteten Bestie, sondern kam aus einer menschlichen Kehle. Simone wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Plötzlich veränderte sich ihre Umgebung. Es war, als wäre ihr Sichtfeld eine Leinwand, die von einem defekten Projektor bestrahlt wurde. Was sie sah schien riesige Löcher zu bekommen und dahinter erschien eine andere Realität. Als Erstes bemerkte sie ihr Auto. Die Karosserie war buchstäblich zerrissen, und die Fragmente lagen wild verstreut in der Umgebung herum, ein sehr scharfkantiges Stück davon befand sich in ihrer Hand. Das war also das Messer… Sie hörte einen schrecklichen Schrei aus ihrer eigenen Mund. Das hier konnte nicht die Realität sein! Das war auch eine Illusion! Das… das war nicht… Ihr war, als würde ein langer Haken in ihren Körper gerammt werden. Sie kniete auf dem aufgeschlitzten Leichnam ihres älteren Sohnes. In ihrer anderen Hand hielt sie ein angebissenes Stück seiner Gedärme und ein widerlich metallischer Geschmack quoll aus ihrem Mund. Um sie herum sah sie mehrere Mütter und Väter, die weinend und schreiend über ihren toten Kindern knieten. Jedes Kind war erstochen von einem Stück, das aus dem Auto gerissen wurde. Sie verstand nicht, was vor sich ging… Alles wirkte wie durch einen Schleier. Sie sah wie ihr Mann mit lähmendem Entsetzen den Kopf seines jüngeren Sohnes anstarrte, den er in seiner Hand hielt. Nicht schlimm… das war ja doch nicht real. „Vor zehn Jahren habt ihr versucht, ein wehrloses Kind zu töten!“ Alle Augen richteten sich auf einen jungen Mann, der im Zentrum des zum Leichenfeld gewordenen Ortsausgangs stand. Ein Junge mit braunen Haaren, einem etwas ungepflegten Bartschatten und einem schwarzen Sensen-Tattoo auf dem rechten Arm. Seine Augen waren gezeichnet von diabolischer Freude. „Nun habt ihr eure eigenen Kinder getötet und ihre Eingeweide gefressen!“, rief er. Anschließend mischte sich ein boshafter Sarkasmus in seine Stimme: „Hat’s geschmeckt?“ „DUUUUU!“, kreischte eine weibliche Stimme und eine Frau stürmte auf ihn zu. Doch bevor sie ihn auch nur halb erreichte, erschien aus dem Nichts heraus eine schwarze Silhouette neben dem Jungen, aus der ein Wesen, das an einen Hofnarren erinnerte, entstand. Es trug eine weiße Komödienmaske, schwarze Kleidung, eine Mütze mit drei Zipfeln, Schnabelschuhe und hielt einen silbernen Stab in der Hand, den es auf die Angreiferin richtete. Sie brach sogleich schreiend auf dem Boden zusammen. Simone erkannte die Geschehnisse noch immer nicht als Realität an. Das war ein Alptraum! Es musste ein Alptraum sein! Trotzdem… Jetzt war ihr klar, wo sie das Wort ‚Ancora‘ zuletzt gehört hatte. In ihrem Kopf erschien das Bild eines kleinen Jungen. Einem ehemaligen Schüler, einem Außenseiter und Fußabtreter. „Maksim DiCato…“, flüsterte sie. „Lange nicht gesehen, was?“, war die Antwort des Jungen. „Schön Sie mal wieder zu sehen, Frau Berth; wenn ich Sie nicht so abartig hassen würde, wäre ich sehr erfreut!“ Er lächelte. „Erinnern Sie sich eigentlich noch an meine alten Freunde?“ Er deutete auf den schwarzen Narren, welcher sich tief verbeugte. „Gestatten, ich bin Imago, Dämon der Illusion! Und mein Freund über mir…“, begann er und deutete nach oben. Eine schwarze Wolke, in der drei rote Augen –das dritte über dem linken- funkelten, und die über eine leuchtende maulartige Fratze verfügte, schwebte über der Menge. Seltsamerweise hatte niemand dieses levitierende Etwas bemerkt. „Ich bin Motus. Dämon der Bewegung“, hallte eine völlig tonlose Stimme von der schwarzen Rauchwolke wider. Niemand antwortete. „Was denn? Keine Gegenwehr? Kein Protest?“, fragte Maksim heiter. „Das sieht euch gar nicht ähnlich! Oder waren das einfach zu viele Informationen für beschränkte Dorfkinder wie euch?“ Er lachte und starrte in die Augen seiner Opfer, die gezeichnet waren von Schmerz, Unverständnis, Wut und einer winzigen Prise Schuld. Es waren bestimmt ein Dutzend Leute, Männer und Frauen, Eltern, die die eigenen Kinder ermordet hatten. Simone fühlte, wie sich winzige Nadeln in ihr taubes Herz bohrten. Bald würde sie das volle Ausmaß ihrer Situation erkennen und leiden wie niemals zuvor. Doch im Moment starrte sie nur die beiden Dämonen an. „Ich weiß, dass ihr begreift, wer ich bin und warum ich hier bin! Ich weiß auch, dass ihr ahnt, wer die Dämonen sind, nicht wahr?“, der junge Mann lachte immer lauter. „Ja, ich bin es und ich werde euch und eurem Dorf alles, wirklich alles zurückzahlen, was ihr mir angetan habt!“ Langsam klang Maksims Lachen nach unverhohlenem Wahnsinn. „Ihr begreift immer noch nicht? Dann lasst es mich demonstrieren!“ Er gab Motus ein Handzeichen, worauf die roten Gebilde, Augen und Mund des Dämons, stärker aufleuchteten. Anschließend begannen die Teile der zerfetzten Autos damit, in der Luft zu schweben. Langsam richteten sich die scharfen Kanten auf die Menschen am Boden. „Ha… haha…“, machte der Junge. Wieder einmal lachte er. Doch sein Lachen entsprang keiner Freude sondern war ein Ventil für grenzenlose Wut und grenzenlosen Hass. „Tut weh, wenn jemand auf den ihr herabgesehen habt auf euch herunterspuckt, was?“, rief er, mittlerweile erwartete er keine Antwort mehr von der geschockten Menge und ließ seinem Gelächter einfach freien Lauf. „Töte sie, Motus!“ Er sprach diesen Befehl völlig beiläufig aus. Blitzschnell rasten die scharfkantigen Blechfragmente auf ihre Opfer zu. Simone Berth sollte im letzten Augenblick ihres Lebens begreifen, was sie getan hatte, und so starb sie, als sich seelische und körperliche Schmerzen in ihrer Brust trafen. Vier: Erbsünde „Erkläre mir doch nochmal, wie diese Barriere funktioniert!“, sagte Maksim, während er am Dorfrand entlanglief. Imago tänzelte neben ihm her und Motus schwebte über seinem Kopf hinweg. „Selbstverständlich, mit Freuden, Ancora!“, entgegnete der Narr unterwürfig. „Man könnte sagen, die Barriere besteht aus Nebel. Für einen Dämonen ist dieser Nebel perfekt sichtbar, doch für einen Menschen nicht zu erkennen. Wenn ein Mensch sie jedoch betritt, ist er in meiner Illusion gefangen und ich kann ihn nach Belieben quälen und manipulieren. Die Barriere umgibt das gesamte Dorf, somit ist es niemandem möglich zu fliehen. Dank meiner Kraft und Euren klugen Anweisungen ist das Dorf in einem Käfig mit imaginären Gitterstäben gefangen!“, er kicherte. „Ja… Deine Kräfte sind unverzichtbar, Imago!“, flüsterte Maksim anerkennend, worauf sich der Dämon verbeugte. Sollte jemand versuchen mit einem Fahrzeug oder Ähnlichem zu fliehen, würde sich Motus darum kümmern. Die telekinetischen Fähigkeiten des Rauchdämons hatten zwar keinen Einfluss auf Lebewesen, aber auf jede Art von Gegenstand. Und da Bracchernio die Stromleitungen gekappt und die lokalen Funktürme zerstört hatte, war es auch niemandem möglich Hilfe zu holen. Maksim lächelte. Bald… sehr bald... Er würde seine Rache in vollen Zügen genießen. der Harlekin unterbrach seine Gedanken: „Wenn Ihr mir die Frage erlaubt, Ancora: Wieso habt Ihr die Menschen so schnell getötet? Wieso habt Ihr sie nicht noch etwas leiden lassen? Realisieren, dass sie ihre Kinder getötet haben?“ „Das ist ʹne ausgezeichnete Frage…“, war die nachdenkliche Antwort. „War wohl tatsächlich Ungeduld! Ich wollte sie einfach nur tot sehen, egal wie.“ Er strich über seine Tätowierung. Es war wirklich ärgerlich, eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt seine alte Lehrerin um den Tod betteln zu lassen. Naja, andererseits verlief es nie genau wie geplant. „Das passiert selbst den Besten!“, beschwichtigte Imago. „St. Agatha hat genug Einwohner, um den Rachefeldzug perfekt zu machen. Apropos…“, er wandte sich an die schwarze Wolke. „Siehst du schon jemanden, Motus?“ „Fünf kleine Mädchen. Stehen am Dorfrand auf einer Wiese. Kurz vor der Barriere.“ Wie immer war die Antwort des Dämons der Bewegung knapp und tonlos. „Sehr schön…“, sagte der Tätowierte mit breitem Grinsen. „Dann werden wir ihnen zeigen, dass die Kindheit nicht immer schön ist! Bracchernio!“, nach dem Befehl materialisierte sich der riesige vierarmige Satyr aus einem plötzlich erscheinenden Schatten. Die roten Augen seines ziegenartigen Skelettschädels funkelten angriffslustig. „Es wird Zeit für einen kleinen Vorgeschmack!“, flüsterte Maksim unheilverkündend. „Wer soll es sein, Ancora?“, fragte der Dämon sachlich, worauf sein Gebieter auf die kleinen Gestalten in der Ferne zeigte. „Ihr hasst dieses Dorf also genug, dass Ihr nicht einmal vor Kindern halt macht!“, stellte der Vierarmige fest. „Das gefällt mir!“ Ein dumpfes Lachen erklang aus seinem Knochenhaupt. „Danke!“, lächelte der Angesprochene, anschließend wandte er sich an den Narren. „Imago, kannst du uns verbergen, bis wir bei ihnen sind?“ „Selbstverständlich, sie werden nichts mitkriegen!“ Zur Bekräftigung hob der Maskierte seinen Silberstab, worauf sich die Dämonengruppe und ihr Dompteur in Bewegung setzten. Fünf kleine Mädchen, zwei mit blonden-, eines mit roten-, eines mit braunen und eines mit schwarzen Haaren und Zöpfen spielten mit einem kleinen Hund. Ihr Gekicher erhellte die Umgebung, doch bei Maksim führten diese Laute nur zu gekräuselten Lippen und Zähnefletschen. „Zuerst den Hund!“, flüsterte er seinen dämonischen Leibwächtern zu. „Dann machst du uns wieder sichtbar, Imago! Anschließend wird Bracchernio sie töten und wir bringen die Leichname zu ihren Eltern.“ Während er das sagte, konnte man ein leises Glucksen hören. Die Mädchen, sie waren nicht älter als acht oder neun, wussten nicht, wie ihnen geschah. Ein spitzes Kreischen entfuhr der rothaarigen, als ihr kleiner Hund vor ihren Augen getötet wurde. Wie von Geisterhand wurde er in die Luft gehoben und zerrissen. „Hat man euch mal gesagt, dass Kinder in diesem Dorf nicht sicher sind?“, fragte eine höhnische Stimme. Dann wurden die Angreifer sichtbar. „Hallo ihr Süßen!“ Der tätowierte junge Mann und die drei schrecklichen Dämonen gingen langsam auf die Kinder zu. Eines der Mädchen schrie aus Leibeskräften, zwei andere klammerten sich zitternd aneinander, das Vierte fing an zu weinen, während das fünfte sich an ihren Zöpfen festhielt und Maksim ängstlich und doch fasziniert anstarrte. „Ihr kennt mich wahrscheinlich nicht“, sagte der Junge. „Ich heiße Maksim und komme auch aus St. Agatha!“ Seine Stimme war voller falscher Freundlichkeit, der Unterton war allerdings kalt und grausam. „Wisst ihr, als ich noch so klein war wie ihr, haben eure Eltern mich systematisch fertig gemacht! Das ganze Dorf ist auf mir rumgetrampelt, und zum Schluss haben sie versucht, mich zu töten.“ Er sprach in einem kindlichen Tonfall. „Tja, deswegen finde ich, es wäre nur fair, wenn ich ihnen jetzt auch ihre Kinder wegnehme. Das versteht ihr doch, oder? Ihr seid doch kluge Mädchen!“ Maksim genoss die lähmende Todesangst in den Augen seiner Opfer. Mit steigender Euphorie hob er den Arm um den Dämonen das Zeichen für den Angriff zu geben. Ein ohrenbetäubender Knall zerriss die Luft. Der Junge spürte einen Luftzug im Gesicht. Als er herumwirbelte, sah er einen schwer atmenden, schmuddelig wirkenden Mann, mit einer Pistole in den Händen. „Oh, ein Held!“, lachte Maksim. Auch der Dämon im Narrengewand konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. „Sag mal, kennen wir uns nicht? Ich hab dich schon gesehen, als du im Garten rumgehangen bist, kann mich aber nicht erinnern, dass du vor zehn Jahren hier gelebt hast.“ Christian Reißer ließ die Waffe sinken. „Ich bin zugezogen, aber ich kenne deine Geschichte… Maksim. Du kannst mich trotzdem töten, aber bitte, bitte hör mir zu!“, flehte er. Er musste den Mädchen Zeit verschaffen, alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen. Man sollte meinen, die alleinige Existenz der monströsen Dämonen wäre ein Schock für ihn gewesen, doch seit sechs Jahren fürchtete er nur noch ein Monster. „Und was hast du so Wichtiges zu sagen?“, fragte Maksim gelangweilt. Die Antwort kam sofort: „Glaube mir, ich kann verstehen, dass du dich rächen willst! Ich weiß du willst töten für das was dir angetan wurde! Aber Rache wird es nicht ungeschehen machen! Wenn du deine Rache zu Ende bringst, wirst du nur Leere fühlen!“ Der Angesprochene gähnte demonstrativ und kratzte sich am Kinn. „Sonst noch was? Ich habe ein Dorf auszurotten!“ „Bitte!“, die Stimme des Alkoholikers wurde immer inständiger. „Ich weiß, wie grausam die Menschheit, wie grausam die Gesellschaft sein kann, aber…“, „Verschon mich!“, unterbrach der Jüngere. „Gesellschaftskritik kann mir gestohlen bleiben! Ich hasse sowas! Pseudo-Moralisten, die ihre schlauen Sprüche dazu verwenden, sich überlegen zu fühlen und Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen! Gesellschaftskritik ist die schlimmste Form von Heuchelei, die es gibt!“ Er fletschte die Zähne. „Die einzig legitime Form von Gesellschaftskritik ist Gewalt!“ Christian spürte, wie eine brodelnde Wut in seinem Körper aufstieg. „Aber das sind Kinder! Es gibt nichts Feigeres, als sich an Kindern zu vergreifen! Kinder sind unschuldig!“ Daraufhin spuckte Maksim auf den Boden: „Ich hab‘ die Unschuld kotzen sehen! Auch Kinder werden irgendwann wie ihre Eltern, ich mache da keinen Unterschied! Bei mir wurde auch keiner gemacht!“ Jetzt spürte Christian wie ihn noch eine andere Emotion durchfuhr. Dieser Junge war ein wahnsinniger Soziopath… Aber das war er sicherlich nicht von sich aus. „Du kannst Kinder nicht für etwas bestrafen, das sie nie getan haben! Das ist keine Gerechtigkeit!“, rief er. „Ich will keine Gerechtigkeit!“, zischte Maksim. „Ich will Rache! Ich will töten! Und das schließt die Kinder mit ein!“ „DU HAST KEINE AHNUNG, WAS ES BEDEUTET, EIN KIND STERBEN ZU SEHEN!“, nun vergaß sich der Ex-Detektiv vollends. Er richtete seine Pistole auf den Jungen und drückte drei Mal ab. Doch statt, dass sie Knochen und Fleisch des Ziels zertrümmerten, blieben die Kugeln in der Luft stehen, als Motus‘ Augen aufleuchteten. Bracchernio sprang blitzschnell auf den Schützen zu und versetzte ihm einen Hieb seiner Pranke. Er wurde durch die Luft geschleudert und landete hart auf dem Rücken. Die Mädchen sahen die Ablenkung des Dämons als Zeichen zu fliehen und alle außer dem Kind mit den schwarzen Zöpfen nahmen die Beine in die Hand. Die vierarmige Bestie jedoch holte nach hinten aus um Christian Reißer in winzige Stücke zu zerfetzen. „Warte!“, rief die Stimme seines Beschwörers, worauf er augenblicklich jede Bewegung stoppte. Maksim schritt langsam auf den Mann auf dem Boden zu. Kurz bevor dieser geschossen hatte, hatte er einen seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen. Einen Ausdruck von Schmerz, von Hass, von einem schrecklichen Trauma, einen Ausdruck, den der tätowierte Junge nur von sich selbst kannte. „Wer bist du?“, flüsterte er. Der Ex-Detektiv warf dem Mädchen mit den Zöpfen einen flehenden Blick zu. ‚Lauf, Lilli! ‘ formte er mit den Lippen. Nach einigem Zögern tat das Mädchen wie ihr geheißen. Dann drehte er sich wieder der Bedrohung zu. „Mein Name ist Christian Reißer! Aber das dürfte dich nicht interessieren, oder?“ Der Angesprochene ignorierte die Bemerkung und wandte sich an Imago. „Zeig mir, was er gesehen hat!“ Und der Narr drückte zwei Finger auf Christians Stirn, während er seinen Stab in Richtung seines Meisters hielt. Eine Sekunde lang geschah nichts. Dann weiteten sich die Augen der beiden Verbundenen. Ihre Gesichter wiesen denselben Ausdruck auf. Und allmählich veränderte sich ihre neutrale Mimik. Ganz langsam konnte man den Schock und das Entsetzen davon ablesen. Aufgerissene Augen, aufgerissene Münder, eine panische Abwehrhaltung und grausiger Schrecken, der mit jeder Sekunde schlimmer zu werden schien. „GENUG!“, schrie Maksim nach einer Weile, worauf der Illusionist langsam seinen Stab sinken ließ. „Es reicht…!“, flüsterte der Junge schwer atmend. „Lasst ihn gehen! Schafft ihn aus dem Dorf!“ „WAS?“, brüllten zwei der drei Dämonen gleichzeitig. „Das kann doch nicht Euer Ernst sein, Ancora!“, rief der Satyr. „Ihr wollt ihn tatsächlich leben lassen?“, fragte Imago. „Ja…!“, sein Gebieter rang nach Luft. „Er hat nichts mit St. Agatha zu tun. Außerdem...“, er machte eine Pause. „Wäre jemand wie er damals im Dorf gewesen, wäre es vielleicht ganz anders gekommen!“ Wortlos hob Bracchernio den schwer atmenden Alkoholiker auf, um ihn außerhalb von Imagos Barriere auszusetzen. Christian kämpfte mit der Ohnmacht. Man hatte ihn soeben gezwungen, sein schlimmstes Trauma noch einmal zu durchleben, aber die Mädchen waren vorerst gerettet. „Hey Maksim…!“, flüsterte er, unwillig aufzugeben. „Was?“, keifte der Angesprochene. „Bitte…! Das Mädchen mit den Zöpfen… lass sie leben… lass sie auch gehen!“, er spürte wie sich eine schwarze Masse in seinem Kopf ausbreitete. „Wieso sollte ich?“, war die kalte Gegenfrage. „Weil sie… eine besondere Person ist! Sie hat ein Gespür… ein Verständnis für Menschen wie kein Anderer! Ich glaube sie würde selbst dich verstehen!“ Der tätowierte Junge lachte daraufhin nur abfällig. „Und wie ist ihr Name?“, fragte er amüsiert. „Lilli…!“, sagte Christian mit brüchiger Stimme. „Lilli DiCato…!“ Und das letzte was er sah, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor, war wie Maksim die Augen aufriss, wie seine Kinnlade nach unten klappte und wie er zitternd ins Leere starrte. ---- Wieder mal ein überlanger Teil T.T Ich hoffe ihr werdet diese Geschichte nicht als zu lange empfinden, falls doch würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr es mich wissen lasst :) Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Dämonen